Gadreel's rough hands
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: I suck at Summaries. Sometime after Sam found out about Gadreel and Gadreel is back in his original vessel. Lustful Fantasies abound. Could be more to come on this one...


Gadreel's rough and calloused hands slid up and down Sam's freshly shaven and silky inner thighs as he slowly spreads them wide. He lowers his face and inhales Sam's musky scent before plunging his tongue deep inside Sam's quivering puckered hole. Slowly at first, then faster and faster as Sam raises his hips slapping Gadreel in the face with his balls. He slides his tongue from Sam's wet hole causing him to whimper. Gadreel smiles as Sam tries to grab his head. Gadreel grasps Sam's cock and slowly lowers his head to capture it in his mouth. Moans catch in Sam's throat as he tries to gasp for air. "Please, nghh. I need your cock in me NOW!" he screams as Gadreel slips his tongue inside the slit of Sam's cock. But Gadreel ignores Sam's pleas and inserts two of his fingers into Sam's slippery hole, causing him to scream and writhe on the silken sheets.

"Gadreel, baby, please. I need you to fuck me." Sam begs, as small shudders begin to rack his body. The angel just continues his assault on Sam's cock and ass silent as ever. Sam is so close to the edge. He can feel the hot warmth rising as his orgasm gets closer. Gadreel is now ramming his fingers in harder and faster as he continues sucking Sam's cock. "Oh, uh, yes, fuck. I am so close.." Sam grabbed Gadreel's hair pushing and pulling as his cum streams out into his lover's mouth. Gadreel keeps his fingers plunging deep into Sam's ass as he swallows all of Sam's cum.

Sam's hands slowly stroke Gadreel's hair as he tries to catch his breath. Gadreel continues licking all the cum up, but slowly withdraws his fingers from Sam's well fucked hole. Sam then tugged his lover's hair and pulls him up so he can capture his lips in a hot kiss. Sam can taste himself on Gadreel's tongue and inside his mouth and it causes his cock to twitch. That's when he feels Gadreel's hard erection pressing against his thigh. Sam gives a slight smirk, "I think a little turnabout is fair play, don't you?" Gadreel just looked at him those eyes staring deep into Sam's soul. His breath hitched as he saw so many emotions looking out at him. Sam just couldn't deal with that right now. So he quickly body rolled them so he was on top of Gadreel. Sam captured Gadreel's lips once again, tongue delving deep inside. Sam tried to ignore all the feelings clawing and fighting to come to the surface. He shut his mind off and engulfed himself in the task of giving his lover some much needed release.

Sam broke the kiss and began a lazy trail of kisses and licks down Gadreel's chest and abdomen. Gadreel's cock stood tall and proud, precome glistening on the tip. Sam ignored it and continued the kissing down to Gadreel's inner right thigh. Sam spread his Gadreel's legs wider so he could get a better look at his lover's sweet hole. Sam massaged Gadreel's balls but kept his hands off his lover's cock. Gadreel's breathing was low and shallow and Sam could feel the intense sexual tension exuding from his lover. Sam grinned to as he lowered his head and swiped his tongue from Gadreel's balls to his puckered hole. A small shudder ran through Gadreel, but no words or sounds were made. It was slightly disconcerting to Sam that Gadreel never made much if at any noises. He could never tell if the enjoyed these stolen moments. Gadreel's soft voice cut through his musings "Yes, Sam. I do very much."

This gave Sam a slight pause and he looked up. This time he almost stopped breathing. The look on Gadreel's face and the lust and oh god was that love? that shone out of Gadreel's eyes was so overwhelming. Sam moved up so that he could keep Gadreel's eyes in sight as he lowered his mouth onto his lover's cock. Gadreel's eyes closed for a brief second as he grasped Sam's head and ran his fingers through Sam's soft wavy hair. He slowly opened them as Sam continued sucking, licking and rubbing his hard cock. Gadreel knew his vessel was close to release. His breathing became shallower and the noises that he always kept silent started coming to the surface so he let them. Sam gave a deep growl as he heard the soft moaning slip out of Gadreel's mouth. Sam began sucking with a fierce intensity. Sam took his right hand and rubbed precome and spit on them and slowly inserted them into Gadreel's hole. Sam timed his sucking and plunging into one rythym never losing eye contact. Gadreel's breath caught in his throat and the moans got louder. "Sam, nnn, so close." Gadreel felt his orgasm like a tidal wave rolling through his body. Sam just kept sucking and plunging as Gadreel's hot cum shot down his throat. He drank it all up. Gadreel's body gave one last shudder and then he went limp. Sam slowly pulled his fingers out and gave the tip of his lover's cock a soft kiss. Sam slid up and over Gadreel's body, pulling his angel into his arms and tucked Gadreel's head against his chest. Which wasn;t easy consider they were both so tall. But Sam made it work. So many thoughts and words swirled in his head. He choked them off and closed his eyes.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" Sam's eyes popped open as the beeping of the alarm clock cut through his sleep haze. Sitting up he realized two things. He was in his room at the bunker and he was alone. Like always. His chest felt empty and hollow. He couldn't take this anymore. Sam flung the covers off. These dreams have got to stop. He got up and stormed into the bathroom.


End file.
